


it is anything but

by scionavarielle



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 05:32:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2720591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scionavarielle/pseuds/scionavarielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s a killer, a murderer, an assasin, a hitman, and most of all a <i> sinner, </i> so how could he end up with such privilege, he doesn’t know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it is anything but

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> Hi! This idea suddenly drawns me this morning when I wanted to go to class  
> I thought, why not just make it then and typed it at class.  
> So voila, this drabble happened.  
> hope it's entertaining ;) 

The first thing he realizes when he gets back home is the nice smell coming from the kitchen. He also notices the cutting sound from a knife and somehow it makes him smile. Manuel Neuer will consider himself a lucky man when he finds the dining table is already filled with his favorite food. The person responsible for it is currently cutting the ingredients (or whatever it is since Manuel is not fond of cooking) next to the sink. The person is a cute looking boy who has now noticed Manuel's appearance. The boy smiles oh so brightly and Manuel can't help but smiling back.

"Manu, do you want to take a bath or eat first?"

"Have you finished, Christoph?"

The boy, Christoph, nods a little more enthusiastic. "Yes! I just need to put these tomatoes and I'm done."

"Then I suppose eat comes first then."

Manuel put his suitcase on the floor, close to him. He walks to the dining chair and sits on it, trying to taste the food but stopped by Christoph. "Don't eat before me," to which the older man replied by grinning and put his hands up, like a giving up person.

"Anything you say, _prinzessin_." Manuel winks and the younger boy just blushes.

The dinner is Manuel's second best thing. Why second? Because the first will be when their body press against one another, without nothing between them (not even a single piece of clothing), and when the moaning sound from the boy becomes a lullaby song to him. It is the best thing ever to Manuel, but to be quite honest, everything he does with Christoph is the best thing ever happens to him and so he's not complaining.

After the dinner, Manuel then takes a bath while Christoph does the dishes. Inside the shower, one could see a lot of scars on Manuel's body. From the old one to the newer one (which is a gun wound on his left shoulder). One would wonder with those many scars what does Manuel do? Or perhaps, how could he be so casual with those on him?

Finish with showers, Manuel goes out to the bedroom and finds Christoph is there already. Eyes watching the television show intensely.

Must be a football match then, Manuel thinks.

He takes his time to observe the boy on their bed. The baby face. The funny expression the boy will make when he's sulking. And most of all, the eyes, the very beautiful green eyes he has ever seen. Like one of those gems, _emerald_ , yes it might be it. Now don't take Manuel wrong. He's not really a poet nor will he be one but to everyone's in _awe_ (he will not say _love_ yet, no, _not yet_ ), anything they could do. After changing to a white t-shirt and a boxer, he joins Christoph to the bed.

The boy then hugs him like it's the right thing to do. Manuel doesn't complain, instead he rubs Christoph's back slowly, urging the boy to get closer. Their eyes don't meet each other but to the match on the television. Their body's press to one another and both enjoy the warm and comfort. Manuel doesn't know what he has done to deserve this.

He's a killer, a murderer, an assassin, a _hitman_ , or whatever you will call a person whose occupation is taking order to kill someone. He doesn't know how he could have Christoph in his arm right now.

(Lies, he could actually still remember their first meeting. It was on one of his missions. He met through _coincidences_ but one could have many of those and decided that he had enough. He confronted the boy after that and how could he say no when the boy kissed him suddenly? The boy keeps coming to his apartment. Firstly just to make dinner, sometimes to bother him. The next thing he knows, the dinner turns to midnight talk and then to cuddling then somehow they both share a new apartment and move there together.)

He doesn't know what will happen in the future. Sometimes he's scared of how Christoph will be when the boy found out about his _occupation_. Maybe the boy will be mad, perhaps the boy will be sad and doesn't want to talk to Manuel anymore. However, most of all, Manuel's scared that he has to _kill_ the boy because the boy knows too much about him.

(Another lie, because Manuel would rather die than do that and he has promised himself that if he has to fight against the world to be with Christoph, he will not hesitate to do so.)

After the match has ended with a tie score between the both team, Christoph has gone to sleep somewhere between the match and Manuel follows, after turning off the bed light and the television. He doesn't notice that there's a new message on his phone. A message that somehow could change his life - and Christoph's.

.

  
1 new message

From: Hase  
Boss thinks u're too close to ur _pet_. He'll do sth bout it.

.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Love,  
> [Scion](https://twitter.com/_Verzeihen)


End file.
